


Worth It

by Menelya (mcrevenge)



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrevenge/pseuds/Menelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard finds Lee's lost dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something I threw together while stuck with a writer's block.

When Lee's dog Carl went missing, he was sure that was the last he had seen of him. Lee had put up posters all over his neighborhood, looked everywhere, and called every shelter in town, but Carl was nowhere to be seen for days. Until one bright Sunday afternoon a polite Brit called and said he thought he might have his dog.

Lee rang the bell, nearly tripped, hoping it would be Carl the man had found. When the door finally opened, Lee thought he had been waiting for an eternity. Out came a tall — nearly as tall as him — handsome man, holding a familiar purple leash. Actually, he was so handsome Lee kind of forgot about Carl for a minute. "Hi," Lee said, "if it's my dog you're my new superhero."

Eventually Lee tore his gaze away from the man, looked down and saw his dog. That was Carl all right, and by the looks of it he had been taken good care of. "Carl!" Lee said as he bent down, scratching him behind his ear, allowing him to lick his cheek. 

"So it's your dog?" the man said, still holding onto the leash. "I found him wandering alone in the park a few days ago."

"Yeah," Lee said and waited a second before he got back up — a little because of Carl, mostly because the man's voice and accent had made his knees a little weak — "that's Carl."

The handsome man handed the leash over, their hands brushing for a split second. "He's a good dog."

"Yeah, he is," Lee said, and fumbled for his wallet. "Thank you so much for looking out for him, I really appreciate it. Here, a little for the trouble-"

"Oh," the handsome man said, "I don't need anything. It was no trouble, really."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," the handsome man assured him, "just glad I could be of help."

Lee looked at the handsome man — no, handsome was an understatement, he was really fucking sexy — again, and he knew it was kind of a long shot when he said, "would you like to have coffee with me someday?" _As a thank you for taking care of my dog_ he would add if it went down badly. 

The really fucking sexy man looked at him for a second, then said, "I'd love to."

Lee was surprised to hear him say that and honestly got a little excited, but tried to hide it as he said, "great! Well, I'm Lee, by the way. What was your name again?"

"Richard," the handsome man said. 

"Richard," Lee said, tasting his name and liking the way it rolled on his tongue. "Well, I have your number, Richard. I'll call you. So, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Richard answered. 

  "Well, thanks again, Richard."

"Anytime, _Lee_ ," he said, and then they stood there looking at each other for a minute before saying goodbye.

"I'm so glad to see you," Lee told Carl, "don't run away again. Unless you run to that guy, of course. I'm sorry if I made you feel a little neglected there for a second buddy, I just couldn't stop staring. I mean, at him." If Carl could roll his eyes, Lee was pretty sure he would have. "He agreed to have coffee with me, can you believe it? Yeah, me neither. I wonder when I should call him." Lee looked down at his dog, and grinned. "You're right, I think I'll have to call him the second we get back home."

*

The first time Lee woke up with a naked Richard with him in bed, he found Carl sleeping peacefully on the kitchen floor. He looked down at him as he waited for the coffee to brew and said, "please don't ever run off again, but still, thanks. It was worth it. Never thought you'd bring me back a boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and thanks in advance to those of you who are so kind and leave kudos and comments. Con-crit is always appreciated. :-)


End file.
